The Friendzone
by One Dark love
Summary: "Tú fuiste el único que se interesó en ver más de lo que se podía" ... "Eres lo mejor por eso..." MikexFoxy
1. Chapter 1

Sus grandes ojos dorados asomaban entre las cortinas púrpuras de suavidad cuestionable que le escondían de la vista en el pirate cove, un suspiro se escapó desde su pecho cuando observó que los tres integrantes de la banda bajaban del escenario después de un buen trabajo realizado dentro de la pizzería.

Era veintiséis de noviembre, lo recordaba perfectamente, pues en la soledad y aislamiento era imposible no estar al tanto de detalles como ese.

Igual que sabía también que un nuevo guardia nocturno iba a llegar ese mismo día. Sus mecanizadas orejas bajaron en movimientos lentos para subir de nuevo al pensar en el destino del último.

Pestañeó, cerrando de nueva cuenta las cortinas de su pirate cove. La soledad dejaba tocada a algunas personas, él, siendo un animatrónico, no era la excepción.

Ansiaba los días en que podía ver a los niños de cerca, llegaban a él recuerdos cálidos de una infancia demasiado distante, el calor de los abrazos y las miradas soñadoras. Si pudiera sentir frío lo hubiera hecho en ese instante.

Se sentó frente a su pequeño cofre de pirata, abriéndolo para depositar dentro una pequeña tuerca que llevaba en el bolsillo de sus pantalones, al colocarla en el interior observó también las muchas piezas que tenía dentro, tornillos de diferentes tamaños, cableado de distancias cortas, conectores y pequeñas piezas de engranaje.

Volvió los ojos a la salida de su sitio, esperando con ansiedad la caída de la noche. Era ese el único momento en que podía estar medianamente cerca de los otros.

.

.

.

En un bufido de exaspero el rubio corrió a pasos veloces, cargando sobre el hombro un bolso pequeño mientras maldecía entre murmullos. La entrada a la pizzería ya se le había pasado hace más de veinte minutos, y era su primer día.

-¡Me jode! –Gruñó, doblando en una esquina – ¡La mierda! ¡Que me faltan dos cuadras más! –Su pecho saltaba veloz mientras él corría-

Recordaba perfectamente que el señor FitzGerald había dicho que al llegar podría cambiarse de ropa por el uniforme de guardia de seguridad ¿Quién era el idiota que implementaba eso? ¡Era patético! Lo había visto ya, pensaba mientras procuraba acelerar a prisa. En momentos así agradecía profundamente a los reproches de su profesor de gimnasia por obligarle a ejercitarse todos los días. Volviendo a lo importante, ¡Era patético! El uniforme era morado…

No quería pensar en lo terrible que iba a ser tener que utilizarlo…

Y luego estaban los problemas eléctricos…que él mismo tenía que reparar, suerte para él que era bueno con circuitos y ese tipo de charradas, de hecho, si hubiese tenido más tiempo de trabajar para él mismo y no para pagar gastos habría estudiado ingeniería mecánica, pero eso estaba lejos de pasar.

Continuó con su carrera hasta que, sin saber cómo, había llegado. Sentía que el pecho le golpeaba con fuerza, por unos segundos serios pensó en un ataque cardiaco después de haber corrido durante dieciocho cuadras a falta de transporte público. Se sostuvo de una de las paredes, aspirando con fuerza para exhalar igual de fuerte.

-La ostia…. –Masculló echando la cabeza para atrás-

Decidido, entró al lugar, observando que en la salida le esperaba ya un ansioso guardia de día.

-¡Llegas tarde! –Le reprochó, nervioso-

Él frunció el ceño, el tipo ya no traía su uniforme y se veía deseoso de salir del lugar.

-Que solo han sido unos minutos –Se justificó habiendo recuperado el aplomo-

-No importa, mira, las llaves, todas tuyas –Le dijo, dejando caer en sus manos un puñado de llaves en una argolla-

Él las tomó sin pensar, observando al tipo cruzar a su lado, extrañado, decidió que quería preguntar un poco.

-Oye ¿Qué te pasa? –Llamó al verle caminar, elevó una ceja, frunciendo el ceño-

-¿Qué pasa? –Titubeó el otro, dándose media vuelta, caminando de espaldas –pasa que los animatrónicos dan miedo de noche ¡Es estúpido, lo sé! –Añadió al ver la cara incrédula del nuevo guardia –pero jamás me gustaron…. –Medio gritó a medida que se alejaba – ¡Suerte! ¡Yo me piro! –Gritó ya estando lejos-

El rubio frunció el ceño, observando al tipo comenzar a correr. Bufó, rodando los ojos.

-Tipo más loco –Murmuró entrando de una vez-

Al entrar se percató de lo pobre que era la iluminación, dios santo, el lugar necesitaba bombillas nuevas, y una limpieza bien echa…. No le prestó atención a nada de los detalles, decidiendo dar una mirada alrededor para familiarizarse con todo.

Bien. Sí, todo era perfecto, se veía tranquilo, cruzó frente al pirate cove, una área especial en donde los niños escuchaban historias, o algo así, observando las cortinas con estrellas estampadas, elevó ambas cejas, deteniendo sus pasos con lentitud al ver que estaban cerradas, acompañadas por un cartel que rezaba "fuera de servicio, lo sentimos".

Obviamente se acercó. Dio una mirada alrededor, golpeándose con la mano en la frente al recordar que él estaba solo en ese sitio de pésima iluminación.

-Haber…que hay por aquí –Dijo para sí, realmente curioso-

Abrió las cortinas, encontrando a un animatrónico en el interior. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, era un zorrito humanoide, un zorrito pelirrojo, un zorrito pirata. Vagamente recordó que el dueño le había dado los nombres de cada uno, pero su memoria no era tan buena para recordar el nombre de ese, solo recordaba que su jefe había mencionado que uno estaba fuera de servicio.

-¿Así que ese eras tú? Muy mono que eres –Sonrió, observándolo de pies a cabeza – ¿Un pirata, eh? –Se fijó en los detalles de su parche y el garfio que ocultaba una de sus manos-

Los pies del zorrito estaban descalzos, llevaba únicamente unos pantaloncillos cortos, su piel era muy pálida y sus ojos grandes, rasgos de un verdadero zorro adornaban al animatrónico, las grandes y puntiagudas orejas lo decían, y su esponjosa colita, incluyendo pequeñas y curiosas pequitas negruzcas en sus mejillas que corrían a su nariz redonda, imitando en la puntita la nariz de un verdadero zorrito.

Su pecho y brazos estaban desnudos, permitiendo que observara la piel de la zona, pequeñas rasgaduras corrían por allí como arañones.

-Que guay…mm… -Volvió los ojos al letrero –fuera de servicio…no te preocupes –Habló como si él pudiera entender –todos quedamos fuera de servicio algún día –Alargó una sonrisa mientras rodaba los ojos-

Cerró las cortinas, decidido a continuar explorando. A lo lejos podía ver al resto de animatrónicos, y parecía ser que de todos, el zorro pirata era el más bajito y descuidado. Quien seguro estaba en todo su esplendor era el oso cantante, muy bien vestido el chuchi ese.

Ignoró unos segundos a los demás, observando la zona de empleados, seguramente allí se encontraban los uniformes…pero ¡¿Qué más daba llevarlo o no?! Nadie lo sabría…

Así que pasó de largo, entrando en la que sería su oficina, había allí una cómoda silla, un pésimo diseño de cerrados de puertas, un teléfono y un ventilador… le valía con eso… ¿Quién iba a robar una pizzería así de descuidada?

-Si fuera ladrón yo no…. –Masculló, recostándose en la silla mientras subía los pies a la mesa, relajándose – ¿Qué haré aquí seis jodidas horas? –Se preguntó después, relajando los hombros –quizá debí haber traído mi laptop…

En breve el teléfono comenzó a sonar…

.

.

.

Foxy abrió los ojos lo más que sus facciones podían permitirle, alguien había pasado a verle después de tanto tiempo. Era el nuevo guardia nocturno, lo supo enseguida, el guardia no llevaba algo que llamase su atención.

Su voz sonaba amable, y socarrona, pero amable al fin. Sus ojos encogieron y agrandaron la pupila a medida que enfocaba mejor la caminata que emprendía el guardia nuevo, le veía caminar por el pasillo, y luego le perdió de vista.

Deseó con ansias ya salir de allí. Separó los labios ligeramente, dejando a la vista sus dientes de colmillos suavemente puntiagudos. Palmeó las cortinas de su sitio, deseoso de acercarse a observar mejor el rostro del nuevo guardia, necesitaba saber quién era el sujeto nuevo, quería saber, comprobar que alguien malo no le dedicaba palabras a un robot en desuso como él….

Las doce habían dado ya, podía escuchar los pasos de Bonnie caminando por el pasillo. Asomó su cabeza, percatándose de que las cámaras no le enfocaban a él, quiso llamar la atención de este, pero estaba demasiado alejado para escucharle.

Necesitaba que supiera lo que él sabía…

Frunció las cejas ligeramente, percatándose de que Chica tampoco estaba en su puesto, jamás desconocería sus pasos, tenía un oído demasiado fino para eso.

.

.

.

-¿Qué no me preocupe? –Repitió, fijando los ojos en las pantallas – ¿Qué mierda Mike? ¿En qué coños te metes? –Se reprochó al observar al enorme conejo humanoide frente a la cámara –ese tipo da…miedo –Achinó los ojos, recorriendo su rostro –si no soy un endoesqueleto…estúpido –Murmuró, frunciendo el ceño-

Sus ojos conectaron con velocidad en las puertas, leyendo en las pantallas que su energía estaba a tope, lo que le ocasionó un suspiro de alivio. Un tipo había llamado, diciendo que todo estaba perfectamente bien, que los animatrónico se iban a mover, que iban a intentar meterlo por la fuerza en uno de los armazones antiguos pensando que era un endoesqueleto desnudo, que a causa de eso probablemente sufriría asfixia, desmembramiento y que moriría mutilado, pero que todo estaba maldita y perfectamente bien…

Oh, y también le había dicho cómo podía utilizar las cosas, las puerta con botones colocados al lado de estas ¡¿Quién carajos lo diseñaba?! ¿Iba a tener que correr de un lado a otro? ¿Y el maldito baño? ¡No había tal allí dentro! ¡La mierda, si se había bebido un litro de café hace dos horas!

-No puede ser tan malo…bien Mike…energía a tope, cinco horas de vigilancia…. –Se dijo, observando las cámaras –ahí viene el…morado –Masculló, inseguro de cómo debía llamarle –creo que ese es Fred –Dijo, intentando hacer memoria-

Lo que observaba era a Bonnie en The party room. Estaba allí, quieto, observándole, demasiado cerca de la cámara, con sus ojos…siniestros; Pensaba que tal vez si les veía durante el día y no era él el objetivo no serían aterradores ni mucho menos, pero…bueno.

Bonnie era el conejo humanoide de la banda, podía ver, igual que con el zorrito de hace un rato, que tenía rasgos del animal que se supone representaban, como sus orejas robóticas, y sus dientes delanteros ligeramente más grandes, al igual que todo eso la punta de su nariz simulaba una de un conejo, y subía en puntos morados parecidos a los lunares negros del zorrito.

El conejo se veía muy cerca, y arreglado bastante bien, pero no le tomó demasiada importancia por estar ocupado verificando nuevas cámaras y…al volver a The party room, joder, ya no estaba el bajista.

-¿¡A dónde has ido Benny!? –Se acercó a la pantalla, entrecerrando los ojos.-

En el antiguo sitio del conejo se encontraba Chica, la única chica de todos los animatrónicos, luciendo su pomposo vestido desgastado y su aterradora mirada perdida…

-El pollo…bien, no te muevas de ahí –Murmuró, escuchando a la distancia pasos pesados – ¡La leche! Ya viene…. –Encendió la luz del pasillo izquierdo, esperando a ver a lo lejos la silueta enorme de un animatrónico, y sí, allí estaba Bonnie-

Pasó pesado, pulsando el botón para cerrar la puerta, esperó a que se marchase, asomando de vez en cuando su cabeza a por los cristales, encendiendo la luz de cuando en cuando. No se imaginaba siendo metido a la fuerza dentro de uno de los modelos anteriores, no, simplemente era insoportable pensar en ser electrocutado y seguidamente mutilado solo para terminar por ser aplastado dentro de uno de esos.

Se preguntó durante unos segundos si los simples cinco dólares por hora valían la pena por tener que escaparse de los animatrónicos.

Por lo menos el oso y el zorrito seguían en sus puestos.

Hablando de ello, los segundos habían corrido y el conejo humanoide se había ido ya, por lo que se sintió libre de abrir la puerta de nuevo.

.

.

.

La primera noche había comenzado ya, él sabía que un novato no duraba más que a la segunda, eran las tres de la noche, y su momento de salir ocurriría pronto, la cámara se apuntaba hacia él de vez en cuando, como si el chico nuevo comprobase que estaba en su sitio.

Ladeó la cabeza hacia la izquierda, analizando lo que hacía. Nadie que fuese malo le daba importancia a él. A lo mejor y él no era una mala persona…

No quería lastimar a alguien inocente, pero no podría controlar nada, iba a suceder, lo sabía…

Salió lentamente del pirate cove, percatándose de que estaba siendo ignorado de nuevo, frunció el entrecejo, sacándose el parche pirata para observar mejor la lucecilla, esperando a que le vieran.

Supo que el nuevo había evadido a Bonnie, la primera noche. No era difícil, seguramente este estaría pensando que era relativamente sencillo sin saber que ellos estaban jugando con él…

Chica se acercaba, era su coordinación perfecta, él podía empezar a moverse ya, temía por el nuevo cuando todos estuviesen _bloqueados_ de una.

No lo sabía, no parecía ser alguien malo, no era difícil de saber, su rostro y sus ojos azules lo decían, y quizás si le hablase él no le ignoraría…

Comenzó a correr por el amplio pasillo, percatándose de que la cámara no le enfocaba, y él quería llamar la atención del chico nuevo antes de que diesen las tres de la mañana.

.

.

.

Mike apretaba las piernas mientras se sentaba en su asiento, ansioso de salir al baño de una vez, pero no quería encontrarse con una sorpresa desagradable, no quería ni pensar en lo que sucedería si se topaba con alguno de ellos…

Pero no soportaba más. Se mordió los labios, observando al pasillo, no parecía ser que estuviese alguno por allí, y las cámaras tampoco les mostraban…

El oso continuaba en su sitio y el zorrito…

-¡Grandísima…! –Se quedó callado, observando las cámaras y el pirate cove vacío – ¡Seré idiota! No lo vigilé…. –Masculló, repentinamente ansioso-

Tenía que salir ¡Ya!

Se había desecho de la _gallina_ hace un rato…y no quería ser atacado por el zorrito…

Gruñó en desespero, parándose de su asiento, iba a hacerse encima si no salía ¡Rápido! A un baño…

Los pasillos estaban libres… y los tres animatrónicos de la banda ¡Le ignoraban! Podía correr al baño y evitar de paso al zorrito…

Sin pensarlo un poco más salió de la oficina, olvidando su bolso sobre la silla, corrió por el pasillo, observando ansioso alrededor de una forma desesperada, pronto se encontró con un cruce de pasillos, ambos, a la direcha y a la izquierda, vacíos, le dio la espalda al que le llevaría a los baños, caminando de espaldas mientras vigilaba el otro.

Suspiró en alivio…viviría…

Se dio la vuelta de forma rápida, dispuesto a correr a prisa, hacerlo lo que debía y volver a su sitio, pero al hacerlo se encontró impactando de cara contra algo demasiado duro, cayó de espaldas en medio de un gemido doloroso, dándose cuenta de que el zorrito estaba frente a él.

Sucedió tan rápido todo…

-¡Ha! –Gritó con fuerza, abriendo los ojos de par en par-

Demasiado para él, la tensión en su cuerpo fue tanta que terminó por mojar sus pantalones para cuando se dio cuenta.

-¡M-Mierda! ¡No! –Titubeó, observando desde el piso al animatrónico –No soy endoesqueleto ¡No soy endoesqueleto! –Chilló con fuerza, intentando levantarse al ver que el zorro se inclinaba a donde él, con sus ojos dorados descubiertos-

Quiso patear y gritar con fuerza, demasiado aterrado por tenerle frente a él, se imaginaba siendo forzando a entrar en un traje de animatrónico, se veía siendo aplastado…maldición.

Apretó los ojos, sin saber qué más hacer, cubriéndose el rostro con los brazos como defensa…

Pero no sucedió nada…

Abrió con lentitud los ojos, indeciso, encontrando frente a él el rostro de grandes ojos miel del zorro animatrónico, sus labios ligeramente separados, con rasgos en las comisuras de sus labios que no había notado antes, como si hubiese sido obligado a abrir la boca de más. Observó sus desordenados cabellos rojizos, que caían por su nuca y a los costados de su delgado rostro.

Sus brazos bajaron lentos, observando cómo los labios del zorrito se movían como si le hablase, pero él no lograba escuchar algo.

-Mierda…hay madre –Suspiró, riendo en ansiedad mientras se llevaba una mano a los cabellos. Su cuerpo tembloroso lleno de adrenalina le pedía a gritos un descanso –he, he…p-pensé que…pensé que me ibas a…la mierda que miedo –Se cubrió el rostro, presionando sus palmas con fuerza contra su cara mientras las bajaba. –qué bueno que somos amigos…. –Masculló nervioso, no sabiendo que decir a causa de las emociones acumuladas-

Los cabellos pelirrojos del zorrito le cubrían el rostro cuando se inclinaba sobre él, aún nervioso por su cercanía retrocedió, incorporándose con lentitud. No podía hacerle confianza o de lo contrario podría arrepentirse.

-No te…muevas –Pidió en un susurro nervioso-

Se percataba del escándalo que seguramente había hecho…no quería pensar en que los otros llegasen…

Y también se dio cuenta de que ya no necesitaba el baño…

-¡La…! –Se golpeó la frente, demasiado sobrepasado, por todo-

Un murmullo continuó saliendo del animatrónico, no le tomó importancia, pensando que seguramente estaba averiado y le reconocía como a un cliente. Venditos sus circuitos dañados…

-…Freddy –Logró escuchar de una voz pastosa demasiado baja-

Giró los ojos al zorrito, ya estando de pie. Retrocedió un paso, sintiéndose mojado y ansioso.

El cuello del zorrito también mostraba partes robóticas, se preguntó qué hacer. Si quedarse y escuchar bien, pues parecía que este le seguía con la mirada, o correr a encerrarse durante las dos horas que le faltaban.

Obviamente, y siendo él Mike, se le acercó a pasos dudosos y vacilantes, entrecerrando los ojos mientras afinaba el oído.

El zorro, después de todo, no le estaba atacando, seguramente producto de sus _cables cruzados_ o algo, sea lo que fuere, mejor llevas todo en calma con él, si no quería ser atacado y aplastado dentro de un traje animatrónico.

-¿…P-Perdón? –Titubeó, incrédulo de estar hablando con una grabación de voz del zorrito-

¿Qué tal si corría le veía cómo un endoesqueleto? Mejor tener cuidado y que pensase que era realmente un cliente del lugar para que todo siguiese en relativa calma.

El animatrónico avanzó apenas un paso con sus pies desnudos, tocando con l punta de sus pies líquido húmedo en el piso que él realmente no sintió pero que el rubio sí se percató de que había pisado, sintiéndose avergonzado por ello. El zorrito volvió a susurrar con esa voz desgastada que parecía ser de quien no la ha usado mucho tiempo, rasgadas y frágil, un murmullo silencioso.

-¿Quién eres tú? –Logró escuchar-

Abrió los ojos de par en par, decidiendo que estaba siendo amable, y que si él pensaba que era un cliente y así trataba de antaño a todos los de la pizzería él no iba a negarse…le tenía miedo a su afilado garfio.

-M-Mike…soy Mike –Titubeó, respondiendo mientras cuidaba con la mirada los pasillos – ¿Tú…? –Volvió sus ojos azules a él-

-Fox…. –Escuchó cómo la voz se rompía durante unos segundos, creando estática que simularía a un hilo de voz –Foxy –Repitió el animatrónico-

Asintió velozmente, percatándose de que pasos pesados se oían de nuevo… quiso chillar de miedo, no porque uno averiado no le hubiese forzado a entrar en un traje no significaba que los que estaban en funcionamiento tampoco lo hiciesen.

-…Q-que bien, eres mi favorito…. –Asintió, inseguro –me voy –Le dijo-

Iba a empezar a caminar cuando sintió algo tocando su hombro, mejor dicho, lastimando en un dolor agudo su hombro…era el garfio metálico del animatrónico pelirrojo…

Apretó los dientes, tragándose el grito que quería soltar al pensar en que los otros dos podrían ir por él.

Sintió verdadero terror al observar de soslayo al zorro que medía lo mismo que él, un metro con ochenta…

-Quédate –Pidió en un susurro, como era costumbre-

-…Foxy –Titubeó, sintiendo su hombro húmedo…cómo sus pantalones, pero estaba seguro de que su camisa se estaba pintando de rojo…. –

No sabía quién era el idiota que le daba objetos punzocortantes a los animatrónicos, pirata o no, eso podía lastimar a un niño, como a él en ese momento.

-Ben viene a por mí –Le confesó, colocando su mano sana sobre su garfio en busca de sacar la punta de su piel sangrante. Se maldijo apenas movió el metal en su brazo herido-

-…¿Ben? –Susurró en un gesto que casi reflejaba intriga-

Mike se preguntó si realmente estaba hablando con él, pero no le dio su debida importancia, ocupado en busca de un escape.

-El conejo, el conejo –Le dijo –debo correr…. –Explicó-

Mordiéndose con fuerza los labios desenterró el garfio de su piel, gruñendo en una maldición cuando lo hizo. Dolía, podía sentir sus extremidades entumecidas a causa del objeto punzocortante que acababa de ser retirado.

Con su mano humana el zorrito le ayudó a girar para que le viese. Una pequeña mueca se formó en su semblante de labios finos.

-Bonnie no te molestará cuando…. –Su voz se volvió de nuevo ese hilo roto en estática –puerta, cierra la puerta…se terminará a las seis de la mañana –Explicó en un sonido veloz-

El rubio no sabía que decir, sobrepasado por todo lo que estaba escuchando de los labios del zorrito. Se preguntó si de verdad seguía con vida o si se había desmayado de miedo y toda esa idea de estar hablando con _Foxy_ era una alucinación.

Un temblor incontenible se apoderó de las manos del enimatrónico, que fijó los ojos al frente mientras, quedándose rígido.

-Corre ahora y cierra l-…. –Su voz se rompió una vez más-

El rubio retrocedió un paso, analizando con sus ojos azules lo que estaba sucediendo, los hombros del animatrónico se pusieron rectos y su mirada quieta, que se convirtió en dos puntos de luz blanca dentro de dos cuencas obscuras, olvidándose de ese bonito color miel.

Pronto una tonadita "Dum, badum, dum, dum, badum…" sonaba por los alrededores, su acompañante movió la cabeza de una forma mecanizada en su dirección, abriendo la boca todo lo que su piel le permitía.

Hizo caso y comenzó a correr, despavorido al percatarse de la escena. Le estaba siguiendo, garfio en alto, corriendo a toda prisa tras de él.

-¡No! ¡No lo hagas! ¡No, Foxy! –Gritó, echando el cuerpo hacia adelante mientras aceleraba el paso-

Su oficina no estaba lejos, un pasillo le separaba de la puerta, un pasillo y, en la obscuridad, el oso cantante…

* * *

¿Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

De milagro había logrado esquivar al oso animatrónico, faltaba prácticamente nada para que terminase su turno, decidido a hacer caso al consejo del zorro, cerró las puertas con el treinta por ciento de energía que le quedaba, treinta minutos más y sería libre ¡Libre! Libre para revolcarse entre las sábanas de su cama, y jamás salir de ese sitio cómodo.

Maldecía a esos muñecos que caminaban…

En su mano aferró su mochila, escuchando los pasos veloces del zorrito... ¡diablos! Las pantallas le mostraban que estaba allí…

-¡Me ca...! -Se quedó callado al ver que no se movía, quieto en el pasillo como si no estuviese activado-

Sintió el corazón encogido en un nudo. Apretó los ojos, tragando pesado antes de dejar la tableta. Sentía que se convertía en líquido…Se echó de espaldas en la silla, suspirando pesadamente.

De pronto un timbre que anunciaba las seis en punto comenzó a sonar, sacándole una carcajada fuerte de alegría.

Una carcajada demasiado impropia de él. Estaba muy feliz, sus nervios estaban de punta.

Sin embargo, se tomó su tiempo para salir, sintiendo punzadas de dolor en su hombro, prontamente recordó que allí había sido lastimado por...Foxy. ¡Foxy! El animatrónico zorrito que...que le había hablado...

Si su vejiga no estuviese ya vacía se habría mojado de nuevo los pantalones... y pensando en ello.

-¡Mierda que estoy hecho! –Se reprochó sin realmente hacerlo. No tenía tiempo de sentir vergüenza, ocupado en pensar que realmente estaba alterado-

Aún sentía miedo corriendo en su anatomía, su corazón palpitaba demasiado fuerte, encogido de miedo latente. No quería ni siquiera pensar en salir...

La llegada de nuevo personal era una hora y media después de su salida ¿Se suponía que esperase? No...Pero tampoco quería salir solo por ahí, con los animatrónicos sueltos y sin vigilancia...

De cualquier modo las puertas se abrieron automáticamente, como si le dijesen "Deja de ser un llorica y sal" por lo que salió, cargando sus cosas. Dio una mirada alrededor, descubriendo a todos esos maniacos puestos en sus sitios...

Suspiró de alivio al darse cuenta que no iban a buscarlo más. Sí, se desactivaban… o entraban en modo ¿Trabajo? ¡¿Qué sabía él?! ¡Solo era un humano normal con deudas que pagar!

Decidió irse a casa, mojado, para variar, con el hombro herido y tal, pero al cruzar al pirate cove observó algo que le dejó atónito, las cortinas estaban apenas abiertas, dejando ver una nota enganchada al garfio afilado ahora limpio. Vaciló en su sitio unos momentos, pensando si debía acercarse.

Frunció el ceño. No quería pero…daba igual, de cualquier forma realmente no estaba pensando.

-Debo estar malditamente loco –Masculló, acercándose-

Estando ahí sostuvo entre dos de sus dedos la nota, extrayéndola con cuidado del afilado metal. Apenas la quitó el garfio se replegó en un movimiento brusco.

-¡Mierda! –Saltó hacia atrás, aferrado a la nota contra su cuerpo-

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando a que en cualquier momento algo le atravesara la entrañas, como el afilado garfio, pero no había sucedido tal cosa, por lo que lentamente abrió los ojos, encontrando el Pirate Cove cerrado en su totalidad.

Una risita nerviosa se le escapó de los labios, demasiado ansioso por salir corriendo, por desgracia para su cordura había comprobado que no estaba mal de la cabeza, y que lo acontecido no eran, desgraciadamente, imaginaciones suyas ¡Mierda con todo!

El dolor volvía, para colmo, recordándole que estaba sangrando.

Sin titubear, salió corriendo del sitio, pensando en qué demonios iba a hacer en cuanto recapacitara, sentía la adrenalina de la primera noche corriendo por su cuerpo entero, cómo a medida que corría cómo un maniaco por las calles iba abandonándole.

En algún momento se había encontrado con alguna persona que iba camino al trabajo, que al verle ansioso, ojeroso, despeinado, con rastros de sangre en la camisa, y los pantalones húmedos, le confundieron fácilmente con un vagabundo con demasiada suerte o un psicótico con problemas de pandilla, pero él realmente no lo pensó, mandando todo al carajo en favor de quedarse unos momentos a solas con su cordura.

No pensaba en absolutamente nada...

- _¡Mierda! ¡Joder! ¡Joder! ¡Joder!_ –Se repetía en su cabeza mientras corría por la calle-

Su cuerpo temblaba en cansancio, después de una larga noche sin haber dormido un ápice, y de haber sufrido una herida en el hombro que comenzaba a tomarle factura, ansiaba llegar a casa.

.

.

.

Foxy, lentamente se sentó sobre el piso de su cueva, colocando sus brazos alrededor de sus piernas flexionadas en un abrazo tranquilo, dedicándose con paciencia a esperar a que el Show de los tres principales terminase. Era apenas la primera hora del show diario.

Recostó una de sus mejillas sobre su rodilla, pestañeando por mera costumbre, a lo lejos podía escuchar la curiosa y profunda voz de Freddy resonando en los altavoces con una pegajosa canción que no había dejado de escuchar desde hace ya mucho tiempo, sin embargo, siempre era divertido oírle cantar, le recordaba a un tiempo lejano.

Cerró los ojos, concentrándose en el sonido de las cuerdas del bajo que tocaba Bonnie; proyectando en su cabeza la imagen perfecta en donde podía ver todo y no se encontraba tras las cortinas, viendo a Chica entregar pastel en su bandeja enorme y pizza caliente a los niños.

Se dejó absorber por su imaginación, disfrutando de las escenas amigables de una pizzería en sus mejores momentos, con él cómo una atracción que los niños amaban y no cómo un desecho de cables y piezas metálicas.

Hacía de eso tantos años que no recordaba ya lo que era estar bien. De hecho, no recordaba casi nada, un problema con su memoria interna y su disco duro, probablemente. Abrió lentamente los ojos, observando de soslayo su cofre pirata, que contenía en el interior tornillas y tuercas pequeñas, incluyendo también cableado de tamaños variados.

Cerró de nuevo los ojos, esperando con paciencia.

Mike, el nuevo guardia de seguridad. Mike era diferente, él no le había simplemente hecho a un lado, y después de tanto tiempo, estar cerca del contacto humano siempre era grandioso.

Se dedicó a reproducir dentro de su cabeza las imágenes del momento exacto en que se acercó, viendo todo cómo si lo viviese de nuevo. Recordando a la perfección el consuelo que le había brindado por unos segundos cuando le dedicó aquellas palabras esa primera vez.

Pensó que tal vez él entendería y podría brindarle su ayuda, pensó en que Mike podría darle respuestas y sanarle un poco de su pasado, a él y a todos. Quizás Mike...tal vez él podría ser la repuesta.

En su cabeza recordaba los ojos azules, amables, que le habían visto, a él, alguien que había llegado a observarle, se percató entonces de que alguien que le dedicaba su tiempo a alguien tan deteriorado debía ser diferente a todos los demás, y que él no iba a ignorar sus gritos de ayuda como había hecho el resto, que posiblemente...posiblemente él les tendiera una mano.

.

.

.

Se recargó en su puerta, su pecho subía y bajaba, apenas había llegado a casa se había encerrado bajo llave en su departamento modesto. Cielos, su cuerpo entero pedía un descanso a tanto.

Pensando en ello caminó al baño, ignorando momentáneamente que su hombro dolía y que la sangre continuaba corriendo lenta por encima de su camisa.

Una vez allí se despojó de sus húmedas prendas, dejándolas a un lado sin prestar atención a dónde. Mientras se sacaba la camisa no fue capaz de reprimir una mueca de dolor, producto del movimiento de su hombro.

Se encaminó a la ducha, dispuesto a lavar un poco la sangre que corría de su hombro y a la vez su cuerpo.

Apenas el agua tibia tocó su herida apretó los labios, observando su piel abierta en un rasguño profundo que simulaba a un surco bastante extenso.

Por fortuna para él aquello no necesitaría puntos de sutura, era algo que podía sanarse por cuenta propia con el debido cuidado.

Pasaron los segundos, en los que se dedicó a lavarse con cuidado, procurando no mover demasiado su brazo afectado.

Apenas salió de la ducha se instaló frente al espejo, extrayendo de la repisa pequeña de detrás desinfectante líquido y vendajes blancos que guardaba para alguna emergencia. Cuando el líquido calló sobre su piel desnuda un pequeño quejido se le escapó mientras apretaba los dientes, con cuidado, cubrió la ya limpia zona con vendajes esterilizados, dedicándose a ignorar lo que significaba volver a la pizzería.

La humedad de su cabello rubio caía por su cuello, causándole frío. Habiendo terminado de vendarse caminó a su habitación, colocándose ropa cómoda mientras suspiraba, temeroso.

Tenía también algo de hambre, pero no quería caminar a la cocina y quedarse a cocinar cuando el cansancio era mucho mayor.

Fue entonces que recordó la nota...

Su mirada viajó automática a la cómoda de al lado, observando de soslayo la nota perfectamente doblada, un tanto arrugada por él, con un hueco en una de sus esquinas. Indeciso, la tomó, mordiéndose los labios.

Una vez la tuvo en sus manos, cerró los ojos, como si se animase a ver lo que había allí.

La observó con detenimiento, permaneciendo mudo unos extensos segundos que no dudó en contener la respiración.

Era el encabezado de un periódico, uno que rezaba "Niños desaparecidos".

Contuvo el impulso de jadear cuando bajó la mirada al pie de página escrito con un pulso tembloroso " _Ayúdame_ " ...

* * *

Hola!

Gracias por lo comentarios y por la buena bienvenida :D

Me siento contenta ya que el Mixy (Suena a nombre de niña xD) es una de mis parejas favoritas n_n y pues ver que les ha gustado mi labor es muy reconfortante :D

espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, digan ¿Quien no se ha hecho pipí con los juegos de five nights at fredy's? XD

Nos vemos pronto

¿Reviews?


End file.
